How Can I Choose a Kakashi & Iruka love story
by animefan03
Summary: Dani is involved with both Kakashi & Iruka. But when an unexpected twist comes into play she may be forced to choose between the two men she loves with all of her heart...Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Dani Yamagari  
Age: 17  
Rank: Chuunin  
Powers: You can talk to animals & you have the souls of the twin dragons sealed inside of you, the dragons of Darkness & Light  
Weapons: Kunai knives, and katana

You were walking down the streets of Konoha with your friends Ten Ten and Anko.  
Anko: "Hey Dani are you going to go to the party tonight at Kotetsu's he really likes you?"  
You: "No. What? He likes me ewwww!!"  
TenTen: "Aww he's not that bad i mean come on he's kinda hott"  
You: "No Way I like someone else"  
You storm off and run over to the Ninja Academy. Truth is you like Iruka Umino. You've liked him ever since you laid eyes on him he was alway so nice to you and you had the biggest crush on him. You walk into Iruka's classroom after the class is let out for the day and walk up behind him.  
You: "Hey Iruka"  
Iruka: "Oh Dani, hi. I haven't seen you for a while where have you been?"  
You: "Oh just around. Well actually i went on a mission with my team. I was so boring"  
Iruka: "Well now that your back would you like to go with me to get some ramen"  
You: "I...ummm...uh...sure!"  
Iruka: "Well come on lets go"

You arrive at the noodle shop and you both order some ramen. Iruka is sitting right next to you. You feel someone sit down on the other side of you. You turn around to see a man with grey hair, a mask, and his forehead protecter pulled down over his eye.  
You: "Oh...um..hi"  
Man: "Hello. And who might you be?"  
You: "Well sir i am Dani Yamagari, and how about you?"  
Man: "Kakashi Hatake, It's good to see Konoha still has beautiful girls like you around"  
You start to blush and turn to talk to Iruka who is now glaring at Kakashi.  
You: "Umm...thanks, i think"  
Kakashi: "You're welcome. See ya around"  
You: "Bye"  
Iruka: "I hate him"  
You: "Oh i'm sorry. I have to go home, i need to go get ready for this dumb party that i don't want to go to"  
Iruka: "Where's the party?"  
You: "Kotetsu and Izumo's"

Iruka: "Oh really. Well if you don't want to go you can stay over at my place tonight?"  
You: "Oh thanks What time should i come?"  
Iruka: "Whenever, well i have to go see ya later"  
You: "Ok bye"

You were getting ready to go to Iruka's house when your phone rang. You pick up and hear Anko.  
Anko: "Hey Dani, you're coming to the party tonight right"  
You: "Oh no sorry, I'm hanging out with Iruka today"  
Anko: "Oh i see, you're going to sleep with him. Hehehe"  
You: "No way, were just friends"  
Anko: "Whatever you say. Have fun at your boyfriends house."  
You: "Grrr. Anko what did i just say!!"  
Anko: "And next time you see me tell me how he was, ya know for future reference when i need to have some fun"  
You: "SHUTUP!!!!!!!!"  
You hang up the phone and slam it down.

You walked over to Iruka's house and stood at the doorstep. Iruka came to the door in a towel.  
You: "Umm...I'm sorry i guess i should have called before i came.hehehe"  
Iruka: "No that's ok, come in, i'll be right back"  
You: "Ok"  
You walk into Iruka's apartment and sit down on the couch. He comes back in in his regular clothes.  
Iruka: "so, do you want to watch some tv?"  
You: "Sure"  
He turns the tv on and you two start to watch L.O.S.T.  
Iruka: "So I missed you while you were on your missions"  
You: blush "Really?"  
Iruka: "Yeah, i love how you would come after my classes everyday and talk to me. When you left i was kinda lonely"  
You: "Really, I thought you thought i was annoying"  
Iruka: "No, actually i love you. Ever since you started talking to me and smiling at me. You're so beautiful, i just didn't notice it before. You're the greatest person i've ever met"  
You fumble for words but they don't seem to come out, after all the times you stayed after hours at the academy talking with him, he seemed to think you were beautiful. You never thought this moment would come, but know its finally here and you don't know what to say. Your thoughts and fumbling are cut off when Iruka's lips claim yours in a long passionate kiss. His tongue sweeps against your lower lip, signaling for you to open it. You do, and your tongues are sliding against each other and you gently bite his. This makes him chuckle. You both pull away for air.  
You: "I love you to"  
Iruka: "So I guess this means you're my girlfriend?"  
You: "Yup...yawn...I'm tired, can we get to bed"  
Iruka: "sure"  
You just fall asleep while Iruka wraps his arms around you and picks you up, bridal style and carries you into his room where he lays you on his bed.  
You: open one eye "thanks"  
Iruka: "No problem, now you should get some sleep"  
You: "Okay, good night"  
Iruka: "Good night"  
He kisses you on the forehead and you both drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in Iruka's arms. Thr clock says 3:00 A.M.  
You: "Iruka"  
Iruka: "Yes, Dani"  
You: "Do you love me?"  
Iruka: "Yes were you listening to what i said earilier"  
You: "Ok, just wondering"  
Iruka: "Ok, i think you need to go to sleep"  
You: "Hey! Did i really sound that stupid"  
Iruka laughing "No that's not what i meant."  
You: blushing "Oh, I'm sorry"  
Iruka: "no that's ok"  
He puts his arms around your waist and pulls you into his chest. You start to blush when you feel a line of warm wet kisses placed down your neck. You feel Iruka's hand move down to your butt, and he grabs it. You are a little shocked at first but go along with it. His lips meet yours in a deep, hott, pasionate kiss. He starts to take off your shirt, unbuttoning it. He slips off your skirt. You know where this is going, and you don't particularly want to do this right this moment, but you figure that it would happen sooner or later. He sits up and takes off his shirt and ninja pants, leaving him in only his boxers. You sit on top of him now left in only your bra and panties. He reaches behind you and unclasps your bra, and drops it on the floor. You start to blush and turn away.  
Iruka: "Hey don't be embarrased, you're beautiful. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
You: "yes"  
Iruka: "ok"  
He proceeds to pull off your panties. You then help him take off his boxers. He lays down on top off you and sticks two fingers inside of you and starts to pump in and out. At first you feel a little pain but that soon turns to pleasure as you reach your climax and come.

You then go down to his member and start to lick it. He shivers. You then stick it in your mouth and start to suck on it moving your tongue around. He comes in your mouth. you swallow the liquid. He pulls himself out of your mouth and positions himself at your entrance.  
Iruka: "Are you ready?"  
You: "Yes"  
He pulls you into anohter deep passionate kiss. You feel him start to enter. He thrusts himself into you. Pain rockets through your entire body. You feel tears well up in your eyes, but hold them in. He starts to move slowly in and out. After a little while the pain turns to pleasure. You start to moan and then a sensation wells up in your stomach. The pleasure is so intense you scream as you come. Then only seconds later he spills his seed into you and pulls out. He lays next to you. Both panting for air.  
Iruka: "I love you so much"  
You: "Me too"  
Iruka: "Lets get some sleep now ok?"  
You: "Ok"  
You fall asleep as he wraps his arms around you. You lay your head on his chest and fall asleep.

You wake up in Iruka's arms and look around. You realize you're both still naked. Then you hear a knock on the door of his apartment.  
You: "Iruka...Iruka...Wake up"  
you say as you wiggle out of his arms and begin to gently shake him.  
You: "Iruka...Get up someone's at the door."  
Iruka: "...Dani?"  
You: "Yes?"  
Iruka: "Can you get it?..."  
You: "Sure, but where are my clothes?"  
You look around searching and see nothing. Instead you wrap a sheet around yourself and fix your hair to answer the door. You slightly open the door only enough for you to see out and see Kakashi the man you met at the Ramen shop last night.  
You: "Oh, Hello, Kakashi"  
Kakashi: "Hello! What are you doing at Iruka's house?"  
You: "Umm...I just needed to talk to him about something...but he's still sleeping so...he can't talk to you right now."  
Kakashi: "Then, why are you still here?"  
You: "Umm...I have to watch him sleep...because..."  
Kakashi: "Hahaha...I know why you're here. Anko told me. I was just going to see if maybe you wanted to go help me train my team today."  
You: "OhsighIs that it?"  
Kakashi: "Mmhmm"  
You: "Sure, I'll be there in a little bit"  
Kakashi: "Ok, bye...Oh, and one more thing"  
You: "Yes?"  
Kakashi: "You might want to pick up that sheet because if someone else comes along they're going to see your chest."  
With that he left you. You look down only to see that he wasn't lieing you had really dropped the sheet. You almost died of embarassment as you slammed the door shut and wrapped the sheet around yourself again. Iruka came up behind you.  
Iruka: "Who was it?"  
You: "It was Kakashi..."  
Iruka: "Why was he here?"  
You: "I don't know...he wanted to talk to you though...i told him you were sleeping"  
Iruka: "Oh ok"  
You: "Oh I'm sorry i have to go home and get ready i have to go to work in an hour."  
You ran into his room and got dressed in your clothes. You were about to walk out of the door when Iruka pulled you into another passionate kiss.  
You: "Good bye to you too"  
Iruka: "Bye"  
You waved as you walked out of the door. You walked back to your apartment and opened the door to see...

Anko: "So how was he?"  
You: blush"Wh..What are...y..you t..talking about?"  
Anko: "Hahahahahaha...You little slut...how cute if you didn't do anything with him then why are you stuttering? Hmm??"  
You: "S..shut the h...hell up!!"  
Anko: "Hey i'm just kidding...don't overeact...Geez"  
You: "Oh ok...i didn't think that you were joking...hahaha...silly huh?"  
Anko: "You're so funny!"  
You: nervous chuckle"Are you drunk?"  
Anko: "Maybe..."  
You: sigh "I'm going to take a nap...i'm so tired! Wake me up soon i have to go train with Kakashi's team today"  
Anko: "oh...ok whatever"  
You walked into your room and fell asleep on your bed.

You awoke to find that it was approaching dusk.  
You: "Oh Shit!!"  
You ran out into the living room and found Anko sleeping on the couch with Hayate.  
You: O.O..."That little bitch"  
You ran out the door and onto the training grounds looking around for any sign of Kakashi and his team. You couldn't find them anywhere.  
???: "Hey...Come here...Little Girl"  
You: "Umm...Who are you?!"  
???: "It's..."


	3. Chapter 3

????: "It's Kakashi"  
You: "Oh sigh You scared me!"  
Kakashi: "Hahaha, Sorry"  
You: "It's ok, I'm sorry i didn't help you out with your team today, Anko didn't wake me up...She's been really annoying me lately! All she does is go out, party, drink, and sleep with guys on the couch."  
Kakashi: chuckles "It's ok, that's just how Anko is..."  
You: "Yea I know"  
Kakashi: "So what's up with you and Iruka?"  
You: "Umm..." blush "We're dating"  
Kakashi: "Oh i see, so you guys really love each other then?"  
You: "Well, umm...i guess you could say that..."  
Kakashi: "Then why did you sleep with him?"

You: thinking "I...er...umm...I DON'T KNOW OK! I guess it just happened so suddenly i didn't have time to think about what i was doing OK?"  
Kakashi: "Ok"  
You: "Eep! Sorry..."  
Kakashi: "It's ok"  
You: "I better be getting back home...See you tomorrow?"  
Kakashi: "Sure"  
You: "Bye"  
You started to walk away, but you felt a hand grab your arm. You turned around only to become face to face with Kakashi, who had his mask pulled down. You felt his breathe on your face and blushed intensely.  
You: "Er...umm...wha..."  
Kakashi: "Shhhh..."  
He planted his lips on yours and kissed you deeply. Iruka flashed into your mind. You quickly pulled away.  
You: "I'm sorry...I really have to go! Bye"  
You take of running all the way back to your apartment. You swing the door open and burst in blushing and panting heavily out of breathe. Anko is still on the couch with Hayate, but they are awake and watching tv. Anko looks up.  
Anko: O.O "What happened to you?"  
You: fake smile pant "Umm...nothing, I just went out for a quick run."  
Anko: "Umm, ok"  
Hayate: chuckle "Hey"  
You: pant "H-Hi"  
Anko: "Hayate is staying here tonight. Oh and Kotetsu, Izumo, and some other people are coming too. I hope that's ok..."  
You: "Since when do you ask me? Nevermind...i'm just cranky. That's fine"  
Anko: "Good!"  
You: "I'll be right back. I'm going to take a shower."  
Anko: "Ok, but you better hurry up they'll be here in a half hour"  
You: "Eek! Gotta HURRY!"  
You run into the bathroom and turn on the water and hop in the shower. It's FREEZING!  
You: "COLD!!"  
Anko: "Oops! Sorry About That!"  
Hayate: chucles  
You: shiver "Brrrr..."  
You take a shower really fast and jump out and wrap a towel around your self. You hear laughing and talking. The clock in the bathroom says it's only been five minutes, but people are here. You sigh and run into your room. There is a knock at the door.  
You: "I'm changing!"  
Anko: "Oh, by the way, it's a costume party!"  
You: "What! I don't have a costume!!"  
Anko: Opens the door "Here" throws you a costume  
You: o.o "Thanks..."  
Anko: "No problem" leaves

You walk out of the door to see just about all of the ninja in your living room. All the girls are dressed in skimpy outfits, including you.  
You: -- twitch "ANKO!!"  
Anko: "Eek!" hides behind Hayate " I'm sorry!"  
You: "Grr...Whatever!"  
Anko: nervous laugh "I like the costume"  
Someone comes up behind you and grabs you around the waist. You look up to see it's Kotetsu.  
Kotetsu: "Hey there Kitty-cat"  
You: O.O blush "Hi?"  
Kotetsu: "Nice costume"  
You: "Thanks" looking around for an escape  
You spot Iruka accross the room by himself.  
You: "Umm...i'll be right back"  
Kotetsu: "Ok"  
You run over to Iruka.  
You: "Eep! Save me!"  
Iruka: "From who?"  
Kotetsu walks toward you.  
You: point "HIM!" hide behind Iruka  
Kotetsu: "Hey Dani, What's wrong?"  
You: "Nothing"  
Iruka: puzzled look  
You: "I'm sorry but I was...umm...waiting for Iruka to get here."  
Kotetsu: "Umm...ok"  
You: "I need to talk to him so we'll be right back"  
Kotetsu: "Ok"  
You grab Iruka's wrist and pull him into through the crowd and into your room.  
Iruka: "What's wrong Dani?"  
You: "He likes me, but i don't like him! He's a weirdo!"  
Iruka: "Hahaha, That's what you were so worried about?"  
You: "Yea, Anko's always trying to set me up with him. It's really annoying."  
Iruka: "I see."  
You: "The only person I could really ever like is you"  
Iruka: blush  
You:p "We better go before Anko suspects that we are doing something...Ugh...she's really annoying lately!"  
Iruka: "Ok"  
You and Iruka come out of your room and you are now face to face with Anko...who might i add is extremely wasted.  
Anko: "You...I...Dani?...Iruka...Dani! You little..."  
You slap you hand over her mouth and lead her to her room where you order her to go to sleep.  
Anko: zzz...zzz...  
You: "Time for this party to end"  
You walk out into the middle of the room and turn off the radio. You start to yell.  
You: "OK EVERYONE! TIME FOR YOU ALL TO GO HOME! PARTY'S OVER!"  
Everyone starts to leave talking about how lame that was and how uptight you were. As long as they were out you didn't care.


End file.
